


Fall into routine

by Mikleohno



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: “Mind telling me about your dreams?” Mikleo asked gently.Sorey's face locked with blush. He pulled back. “I... uh... I...,” he stammered.“That good, huh?” Mikleo smirked. “Well if you can't tell me, why don't you show me?”Sorey inhaled hard, then appeared to hold his breath. That damn grin appeared on his face again. In an instant, he disappeared under the blanket.





	Fall into routine

Quite often Mikleo fell asleep at Sorey’s home. Especially on a day like today. The day was spent sparring with each other under the hot sun, the evening consumed deciphering the mysteries of the ancient tongue together, held by their shared copy of the Celestial Record. It happened so often recently, in fact, that he began to keep a set of night clothes at Sorey’s home.

Mikleo awoke shortly after dozing off and found Sorey drooling on their beloved book. He sighed, moving the book to the safety of Sorey’s desk. He changed into his night shirt and loose fitting pants, and nudged Sorey to do the same. Sorey begrudgingly complied, changing into a pair of loose shorts. Sorey had taken to sleeping with no shirt recently, and Mikleo had no complaints. Any glimpse he could get of Sorey's tanned, changed body was a blessing. Sorey fell back into bed, shaking the mattress. Mikleo listened for his breathing to fall into a steady rhythm, peppered with light snores. It happened so often, the routine was familiar.

But tonight was different.

Mikleo stirred early, too early. The sunrise’s first rays had only started to reflect off Sorey’s window. Mikleo laid on his side, facing the wall. Sorey's cheek was pressed to Mikleo's neck, breath humid on his collarbone, their legs tangled. That much was normal, and brought Mikleo great joy.

What was different was the unfamiliar hand resting inside the front of Mikleo's sleep pants.

Blinking through his sleepy thoughts and recognizing what was odd, Mikleo hesitated and waited for what felt like hours. _Was Sorey finally making a move?_ He held his breath for an inordinate amount of time, then lightly elbowed Sorey.

Sorey shifted slightly and pressed with his exploring hand. He seemed to clumsily feel around and rub. Mikleo sensed his body responding with arousal. His heartbeat quickened. Sorey’s hand then stopped moving as slowly as it had started, heavy with fatigue. Mikleo heard soft snoring from Sorey.

After a few more confused moments, now fully aroused, Mikleo elbowed Sorey once more.

Sorey shifted again, but this time his hand closed around Mikleo. Mikleo froze, his member in his best friend's grip. Sorey moved his hand lightly, clumsily, sleepily. A small moan escaped from Mikleo.

Sorey's fatigued eyes blinked open slowly. A few moments passed before the realization of his hand’s placement hit. Sorey untangled his arms and legs from Mikleo and scrambled to stand. He stood by the bedside, staring at Mikleo, hands over his mouth. Mikleo watched him in confusion.

“Oh Gods... oh Gods... What have I done?” Sorey backed away from the bed slowly.

“Sorey...” Mikleo offered.

“Mikleo... I would never mean to hurt you, I... Oh Gods...” Sorey held his hands over his mouth tightly.

“Sorey, you haven't hurt me.” Mikleo watched his best friend, pained. Sorey averted his eyes. Mikleo scooted closer to the standing Sorey. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, still mostly covered by their shared blanket.

“Sorey.” No response. “Sorey,” he repeated, more gently this time. Sorey responded by peeking up at his best friend, then looking away again.

Mikleo sighed. “Ahh, Sorey.” He took a deep breath. “There's nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I don't want to lose you.” The pained words escaped Sorey’s lips.

“You're in no danger of losing me. In fact,” Mikleo swallowed and took a deep breath. “I've been waiting for you to make a move.”

Sorey looked up, hands slowly dropping from his face.

Mikleo smiled a tiny, coy smile. “I've noticed the way you stare at me.” He held his hand out toward Sorey. “I'm surprised you haven't caught me staring as well.”

Sorey slowly took Mikleo's hand into his own, then sat by him on the edge of the bed.

“I wasn't hurting you?” Sorey asked. His vibrant green eyes searched Mikleo's violet eyes for truth.

Mikleo shook his head no. “Not at all. I don't think you have it in you to hurt anyone.”

Sorey took a deep breath. Mikleo’s grip tightened on his hand.

“Besides, you were doing alright,” Mikleo continued quietly.

Sorey froze.

“I...” Sorey looked sheepishly to the floor. “I was having a dream.”

Mikleo grinned. “Really. And was I in it?”

Sorey shut his eyes tightly.

“Sorey. We have no secrets between us,” Mikleo gently prodded.

Sorey took a breath and nodded.

“Do you have dreams about me often?” Mikleo asked gently.

Another nod. Mikleo thought for a moment, then spoke.

“I think about you all the time. I've been waiting, hoping you felt the same.” Mikleo paused. “I'd never want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

Sorey squeezed his hand. “I was so scared I was going to mess up what we have. You're my best friend, Mikleo, you're... you're my everything.”

“I'd go to the ends of the world for you, Sorey.” Mikleo used his available hand to play with the hair behind Sorey's ears, usually masked by feathered earcuffs, exposed tonight. Sorey leaned into his hand.

Mikleo scooted closer.

Sorey grinned. Mikleo cocked an eyebrow in response. He recognized Sorey's grin as an indication of mischievous plotting.

In an instant, Sorey's strong, tanned arms were wrapped around Mikleo, pushing him to the bed, lips pressed against his. Mikleo's eyes grew wide, then relaxed, bringing his own delicate arms around Sorey in return. Sorey clumsily pressed his mouth to Mikleo's repeatedly, earning a laugh from the smaller boy. Sorey pulled away, smiling. “What?” he asked.

“You sure you know what you're doing?” Mikleo retorted. Sorey responded with a light shove to his friend's shoulder.

“Let's see you do any better!” challenged Sorey.

“Challenge accepted,” Mikleo responded, rolling with the boy, positioning himself above Sorey. Mikleo hesitated, studying his friend's face.

Sorey pitched up and stole another kiss from Mikleo.

Mikleo smiled, and leaned in slowly. Their lips met again, more deliberately, relaxed rather than taut. Sorey understood and relaxed his mouth. Mikleo kissed him again, mouth more open each time than the time before. Sorey took a sharp breath through his nose and pulled Mikleo closer.

Soon they were exploring each other's mouths, lips, teeth, whatever their tongues could reach. They amaturely bumped teeth and noses, working through the learning process, enamored by the new sensations. It didn't stop them. Sorey rolled their bodies and pushed his way back on top of the smaller boy, angling their heads to meet the pillows.

They finally parted lips, breaths heaving, Sorey's chestnut brown hair tickling Mikleo's forehead. He looked down at his friend and stared for a moment. Mikleo looked up at him expectantly.

“I'm so lucky, Mikleo. You're so beautiful.” Sorey grinned again as he watched the smaller boy blush. He took the opportunity to attack Mikleo’s neck with kisses.

Mikleo kicked lightly and pushed Sorey away. “Idiot.” It didn't phase Sorey a bit from trying to kiss Mikleo's neck. He eventually settled for laying by his friend, facing him, closer than he had ever been. They gazed at each other for a while, noses touching. Mikleo waited for Sorey’s next move, anxious but patient.

Sorey broke the silence.

“Kissing is a lot of fun.”

Mikleo agreed with a slow blink and a nod.

More silence. Sorey continued to study Mikleo’s face.

“So...” Mikleo started.

Sorey watched expectantly.

“Mind telling me about your dreams?” Mikleo asked gently.

Sorey's face locked with blush. He pulled back. “I... uh... I...,” he stammered.

“That good, huh?” Mikleo smirked. “Well if you can't tell me, why don't you show me?”

Sorey inhaled hard, then appeared to hold his breath. That damn grin appeared on his face again. In an instant, he disappeared under the blanket.

Mikleo lay curious and confused for a moment as the blanket settled. He felt Sorey moving around under the blanket, adjusting, plotting, carefully not making contact with him. Then finally, he felt Sorey's warm hands pushing up his nightshirt, brushing against his sides. Mikleo pulled his shirt off the rest of the way in compliance, exposing his silky pale skin. Another few moments passed.

He felt something warm on his stomach. Whatever it was made a ridiculous sound and was unbelievably ticklish. Mikleo squirmed and flailed. “What are you doing?!?”

Sorey pulled the blanket back, exposing his grinning face. He went back to tickle Mikleo again, pressing his mouth against his belly and blowing. Mikleo squirmed and laughed at the ridiculous noise and sensation. Sorey held him in place, not allowing Mikleo escape, pressing his mouth to his tummy over and over. Mikleo laughed until he felt he could laugh no more. As if Sorey understood, his mouth changed from tickles to kisses, moving down his belly, below his bellybutton. He pulled the blanket over his head again.

Sorey's hands lightly tugged at Mikleo's pants. Mikleo took a deep breath and complied, pushing his sleeping pants down, Sorey pulling them completely off his legs. He heard Sorey inhale sharply. Mikleo leaned into the pillow and grinned.

Sorey's mouth travelled with kisses down Mikleo's body lower and lower until he could go no further innocently. There was a pause after the lowest of the kisses. He felt Sorey's hot breath on his shaft. Mikleo waited, screaming internally, patient externally.

Sorey started by gently kissing Mikleo's tip. Mikleo's back bucked immediately. Sorey gripped Mikleo's hips for control, and kissed again. He sloppily worked his lips up and down side of Mikleo's length, experimenting with his tongue and lips. Mikleo squirmed and moaned. Finally Sorey held his mouth over the tip of Mikleo, hot breath dancing on his friend.

Mikleo momentarily forgot how to breathe.

Sorey slowly took the length of Mikleo into his mouth.

Mikleo reacted immediately, further squirming and writhing. Sorey gripped his hips more firmly, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Mikleo kicked the blanket off in awe. Never could he have imagined the feelings that enveloped him. His best friend, his Sorey, and the things he was doing with his mouth.

Sorey unskillfully bobbed his head up, locking eyes with Mikleo. He weaved his left hand around the base of Mikleo, and his right seeked Mikleo’s hand. Mikleo obliged, entwining his fingers with Sorey's, and leaned his head back.

Sorey slowly but steadily pumped his friend, bobbing his mouth in time. Mikleo watched as his length was swallowed over and over. After a few more moments, Sorey relaxed his jaw and hand, moving away from Mikleo.

Mikleo laid still, breathing heavily.

“How did that feel?” Sorey's curious eyes met Mikleo's, scooting back up to the pillows. They watched each other's eyes for a while, Mikleo’s relaxed, lusting and Sorey's curious, wanting.

“Let me show you,” Mikleo responded. Sorey’s eyes got wide. He hastily pulled off his shorts, exposing his beautiful and ready member. Mikleo admired his friend for a moment before leaning down and repeating what he had just learned, kissing the tip, gripping the shaft, and finally taking his length into his mouth.

Sorey shook in pleasure, watching his friend's head bob up and down. He understood why his friend had writhed so much. Sorey leaned back and took deep, shuddered breaths. His hand found itself running through Mikleo's hair. Mikleo worked him diligently and lovingly. Feeling his climax approaching quickly, he gently pushed Mikleo's shoulder until he sat up.

Mikleo raised his body to meet Sorey’s eyes. Sorey continued playing with Mikleo’s hair. “I...” he blushed.

“What?” Mikleo coaxed, smiling wryly.

“I love you!” Sorey blurted.

Mikleo returned his blush and leaned forward to kiss Sorey.

“I love you too,” Mikleo whispered between kisses.

Sorey held Mikleo tightly, leaning him back onto the pillow. Sorey straddled his best friend. Their members touched and rubbed slightly, coated in sweat and saliva and precum, eliciting more slight embarrassment and smiles between kisses. Their naked bodies pressed together, Sorey almost unbearably hot, Mikleo cool to the touch. They complimented each other, like a fish to water, two halves of a whole.

Sorey broke their kiss and brought his mouth to Mikleo’s ear.

“How far do you want to go?” Sorey asked.

Mikleo swallowed hard. “As far as you want. As far as you feel comfortable.” Mikleo had dreamed of this for what felt like years.

Sorey nodded, and hesitantly began traveling with kisses down Mikleo’s body again. This time he kissed down Mikleo's tummy, around his shaft and moved lower. He pushed Mikleo’s legs up and over him, one foot on his shoulder, one on his back. Sorey studied what he saw, this new angle of unexplored territory.

Sorey looked up at Mikleo for permission, who was watching him curiously. Mikleo's mouth opened as if to speak, then closed. He nodded.

Sorey touched Mikleo's hole gently with his pointer finger. He took in the texture first, rubbing gently around the tight pucker, learning what he could. Mikleo squirmed to the foreign sensation. He pulled his hand back, studying, his hot breath curiously dancing against Mikleo's sensitive spot.

Sorey slowly moved in with his lips, kissing, then pressed with his tongue. Mikleo squirmed wildly.

Sorey paused for a moment until Mikleo regained his composure. He pushed again at Mikleo’s hole with his lips, then his tongue. He pressed, seeking entrance and was denied less and less with each flick. He slowly worked his way into Mikleo's hole, lapping and pushing, listening to Mikleo's labored breaths. He couldn't make it very far with his tongue. He took the opportunity to work the area with his whole mouth. His lips explored, tongue pressing and pushing, kissing and lapping.

“S-Sorey...”

Sorey looked up. Mikleo was fully flush from his face to his reddened chest. Mikleo dug the ball of his foot into Sorey’s back.

“There's a special gel... in my bag... get it...” Mikleo stammered.

Sorey gently unwrapped Mikleo from himself and got up to look, proud to have put Mikleo in such a wracked, vulnerable state. He rummaged through Mikleo's bag, looking for the mysterious gel. He pulled out an unfamiliar vial.

“This?” Sorey asked, showing it to Mikleo.

Mikleo nodded.

Sorey sauntered over to his paralyzed best friend.

“And what do I do with this?” Sorey asked, leaning in.

“You... use... use it... your fingers...” Mikleo stuttered.

Sorey looked at the vial, then back at his naked friend. He was really going to do this. It all felt surreal, looking at his beautiful angelic friend and his perfect, slim body.

“Ok. But I'm going to need some help here. I have no idea what I'm doing,” Sorey confessed.

“I...” Mikleo swallowed. “I know what I like. I'll guide you.”

Both boys blushed at the idea.

Mikleo sat up slightly and took Sorey's hands into his. He squirted the gel across two of his fingers, Sorey curious of the content and viscosity. Mikleo pulled Sorey’s hand down toward where his friend was previously teasing.

Sorey nodded and got back into position. Mikleo placed his feet again on Sorey’s shoulder and back. Sorey pressed one lubed finger to Mikleo's hole, and found it slid in tightly but easily.

Sorey's finger wandered, curious to the new sensation. Mikleo wrapped around his finger like fine velvet. Sorey explored, wondering what his friend liked about this. He then brushed against a spot.

Mikleo writhed and shuddered.

Sorey grinned, plan now in play. He attacked the spot, gently but deliberately, rubbing and tapping. Mikleo squirmed with every contact.

Sorey felt Mikleo relaxing enough to allow a second finger. Pressing onward with a second digit, Mikleo first grimaced then relaxed. Sorey watched his friend's face for permission, for signals and for pleasure.

He slowly moved to attack the spot two fold, scissoring his fingers gently inside Mikleo. Despite the squirming, Sorey moved to kiss the inside of Mikleo's thighs, gently and gingerly. Sorey, pleased with himself, could not get enough of the sounds Mikleo was making.

“Sorey...” Mikleo moaned.

“Mikleo?” Sorey responded.

“I think... I'm ready.”

Sorey's ignored member pulsed in excitement.

“Are you sure?” Sorey quietly asked, almost in a whisper.

“Sorey...” Mikleo moaned, squirming at Sorey’s dancing fingers. “I...”

Sorey listened.

“I... I need you... Sorey...” his friend whined lustfully.

Sorey slowly pulled his fingers out, gently, focusing on not hurting Mikleo.

Sorey retrieved the bottle and poured a healthy amount on his member. He stroked himself as Mikleo watched. They both wondered if Sorey's thickness would fit in Mikleo’s lithe body.

Sorey positioned himself, taking in the sight of the pale skinned beauty, begging for him, lusting for him. He gently lifted Mikleo’s legs up over his own. He aimed toward Mikleo's hole, and slowly pushed.

Mikleo's tightness slowly enveloped him. He pushed on, both boys breathing hard, pushing until his entire length was swallowed whole.

They gasped for air, staring at each other, studying each other's reactions. Mikleo twitched as though he was in some pain. Sorey wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“Hey... Are you ok? We can stop if you...” Sorey started.

“No, I...” Mikleo took a deep breath. “Just give me a moment.”

There was a few seconds of silence.

Sorey grinned.

Mikleo pushed a hand on Sorey's chest. “What?”

“You're... really tight.” Sorey continued grinning.

Mikleo laughed and shoved Sorey lightly.

Every movement, every bounce of laughter, Sorey felt echoing from inside Mikleo.

“Mikleo... I...”

Mikleo watched Sorey expectantly.

“I... I'm in love with you.”

Mikleo studied Sorey’s face. “Oh, Sorey... Sorey...” Mikleo smiled through the terse pain. “I'm in love with you too. I love you with all my heart.”

Sorey smiled back. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We can make it work. I love you.”

Sorey leaned down, shaking, and kissed Mikleo softly. Mikleo lifted his chin gently. He looked as though he wanted to say something more, but couldn't.

“Mikleo... I need you to relax.” Sorey watched his friend pleadingly.

Mikleo moved his chin back down and took deep breaths. _For the rest of his life._ Now wasn't the time to think about his mortality. Like Sorey said, just relax. Mikleo took in as much air as he could, and released it as slowly as his lungs would allow. This is what he had been wanting for so long, and now he was finally past the point of no return.

Mikleo continued to breathe slowly. All but a small amount of pain dissipated. Sorey felt Mikleo relax around him, and began to move.

Slowly but surely, Sorey pushed out, then in. He regained his composure, sliding within Mikleo, learning what he could do, how he could move, how to perform. Mikleo watched him, biting his lip, feeling the Sorey's warm thighs pressing against the bottom of his own with every thrust.

Sorey caught Mikleo's eyes watching him, and smirked. He aimed, pushing for Mikleo's sensitive spot. After a few thrusts, based on Mikleo's involuntary reaction, he found it. Mikleo throbbed with pleasure, heart pounding and body writhing.

Sorey's hands seeked Mikleo's and Mikleo obliged, entwining his fingers with his best friend. Sorey moved their hands to besides Mikleo’s face. He gained a steady rhythm, pumping in and out, breathing hard into Mikleo's ear. He felt himself swelling, pressure building.

“Mikleo, I... I'm...” Sorey panted.

“Yes... Do it... Me too...,” Mikleo responded.

Sorey came hard and fast within Mikleo, pushing his cum deep inside. Mikleo gasped, flexing and writhing as he released cum on their bellies. Sorey collapsed on top of Mikleo, satisfied with their sweaty, painted bodies.

Sorey loosened his grip on Mikleo's entwined hands. He brought his left arm under Mikleo’s body, and his right to push the sweaty bangs out of his beautiful violet eyes. Mikleo breathed with him, peaceful and relaxed. Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey. They stayed in the embrace until their breathing and heart rates calmed, until Sorey could feel the sweat on his back grow cold.

Sorey slowly and carefully pulled out of his best friend. Mikleo turned his face, feeling uncomfortable blush creep up his cheeks at the strange sensation of cum drooling out of him. Sorey played with Mikleo’s hair for another moment before bouncing up onto his feet.

Mikleo watched Sorey from the bed curiously as he retrieved a washcloth. Sorey began to clean Mikleo, starting with his tummy and moving down, no longer apprehensive about touching his friend, but his actions still heavy with tenderness.

Mikleo’s reddened face returned to its normal porcelain tone as he found relaxation. Moments later, Sorey returned to the bed, tangling his legs once again with Mikleo's, sliding his arms around the smaller boy. Mikleo rolled sideways slightly to meet his eyes and carefully tucked Sorey's wild hair behind his ears. Sorey clumsily pulled the blanket back over them.

“Was that okay?” Sorey nuzzled Mikleo’s nose with his own.

“Yeah.” He paused. “Yeah,” he repeated, feeling the word caught in his throat.

Everything and nothing was on Mikleo's mind. He had shared his vulnerabilities with Sorey, and Sorey had shared his. They would have plenty of time together. But not enough. Not as much time as Mikleo had. Not with their fundamental differences. Mikleo's heart ached at the thought, and he could no longer hold back the tears.

Sorey watched him in a slight panic, wondering if he did something wrong. Mikleo lurched closer, burying his face in Sorey's neck, weeping. Sorey awkwardly patted his best friend's back, unsure how to comfort his sudden emotion.

“Are you going to cry afterwards every time?” Sorey teased.

Mikleo forced a smile and shoved him in return. Sorey caught a glimpse of his friend’s red face and felt his heart seize. Mikleo looked down, sniffling.

“No, I...” he sniffled again.

“Mikleo.” Sorey brushed Mikleo’s cheeks, unsure why but knowing he wanted to emphatically cry in response to seeing his pained friend. He wasn't used to seeing so much of Mikleo’s vulnerability. He blinked back the tears.

“Mikleo, please tell me what's bothering you. We have no secrets.” Sorey pleaded.

Mikleo hesitated for a moment before looking up.

“Sorey, I...” he broke eye contact as quickly as he made it. He quietly continued. “How can we make this work, when I'm going to live so much longer than you?”

Sorey felt a tear escape in response, unable to blink it away anymore.

“You'll be in every day of my life,” Sorey responded, hugging Mikleo tightly.

That was the bitter reality. Mikleo vowed long ago to do everything he could to stay by his best friend, for the rest of his life, to protect him, to keep him safe. He felt his determination strengthen. He would be there every day of Sorey's life. The tears slowed. Nothing would stand in his way. He would always be there. Mikleo wiped his eyes, and moved up to whisper in Sorey's ear.

“Sorey.”

“Mikleo?” Sorey responded, hugging Mikleo tightly. Mikleo took a deep breath.

“Luzrov Rulay.”

Sorey pulled back and gazed into Mikleo’s eyes in awe.

“It's my true name.”

Sorey’s smile beamed in response. He understood the weight these words carried, and the responsibility he now shared. “It's beautiful. Mikleo the Enforcer, I should have known.” Mikleo smiled in return. “Can I say it?”

Mikleo gripped Sorey's hand. “You may.”

Sorey leaned back, mouthing the foreign words, forming them on his tongue before speaking aloud. “Luzrov... Rulay.”

Mikleo felt his body respond with weak but energetic tingles. He smiled, playing with Sorey’s hair. Sorey watched his friend curiously, eyes heavy with fatigue, arms and legs tangled in each other. After a few minutes of steady breathing, he was fast asleep.

Mikleo relaxed into his pillow, mulling about his thoughts. He knew he would carry Sorey with him forever, in his heart. Nothing in the world could ever mean more. He felt comfort returning to routine, listening to Sorey breathe, and found himself fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is therapy.


End file.
